1. Field of the invention
The present invention relates to racks for the display of merchandise, and more particularly to a display rack structured to provide self-service vending of the merchandise. Still more particularly, the present invention relates to a rack of the aforesaid class having an open frame structure for suitably allowing for the storage therein of evergreen merchandise, which merchandise requires intimate contact with the outside weather in order to remain merchantable over a reasonable period of time.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Christmas trees, grave blankets and wreaths are all of the evergreen family and are conventionally sold via an outside display where the evergreen merchandise is individually and separately arranged over a display area outside. The evergreen merchandise is kept outdoors so that the local weather can reach the evergreens and thereby impart moisture (from due, rain, snow etc.), sun and to the still living components thereof. Because of the aforesaid display arrangement, it is necessary to have at least one attendant at all times in order to handle each sale individually. This is costly and involves a high overhead which must be passed on to the customers.
Accordingly, what is needed in the art is a way to evergreen merchandise without the necessity of an attendant at the display site.